The Darkness Within
by RainbowYoshi4Life
Summary: Pretty dark for my standards but any ways. Luigi is good but there are just sometimes when he gets a bit too bad. Rated T for death :( noooooooooooooo. Btw I made cover art myself on microsoft paint


Sorry guys I'm not sure if I'll get to finishing Red Bro Green Bro, but! I present you with THIS! Enjoy this new story I hurled you people XD.

Disclaimer: I don't Mario and I were on the team it would be very weird XD.

The Darkness Within

Luigi knew he was different right from the start. He just had that intelligence in his eye that no other babies would. But at the age of five where his parents treated like a huge burden and payed their full attention to Mario is where it truly got 'interesting'. Luigi felt this, er, let's call it a 'sensation' as no-one not even the one who hosted such feelings inside him knew about this.

For the first time he felt confidence. This only lasted a second and when Mario went to talk to him he swore he saw _something_ in his eye darken with an impurity that young children lacked. For once it was Mario scared of Luigi feeling almost inferior in that second.

Let's fast forward to the twins being about nine years old, when the two learn they have Fire and Electricity powers. Fire being Mario and Electric being Luigi of course. Mario mastered this with ease but Luigi was insecure. One day it was raining heavily and some thunder startled the younger twin.

You see, the boys never told their parents about these powers. Mario just being too used to it to even register to tell his parents while Luigi was a worry wort. This meant as Luigi didn't want help he got very, VERY static-y and released a jolt of electricity on to the VERY flammable sofa.

It caught alight and as the brothers' parents were sleeping, they didn't know. Their fire alarm had also unluckily broke and they needed batteries so the smoke woke up the parents. This made them panic for Mario but not too much for Luigi.

This was another moment where Luigi felt the brief unsettling 'sensation' in his body and feeling himself smile darkly before being consumed in fear for those evil thoughts. The neighbour had called the fire station and they went in to rescue the children first but the parents weren't as lucky and suffocated in the smoke.

This was a dark time in the family's life but Luigi felt worse as he knew what caused this horrible fire. Him. But what scared the boy the most, was that for a second, it felt good to start the fire and see his parents perish.

Now on to their early teens they have been adopted by a kind old couple. Thirteen year old brothers Mario and Luigi were at school. "Hah look! It's Tiny-Whiney!" Tom, a bully and tormentor of Luigi, shouted. Tiny-Whiney was Luigi's nickname as he hasn't hit his growth spurt yet. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Daisy, a friend of Luigi, shouted back. For the first time in a while, Luigi felt the GOOD side of the moral boosting confidence spikes.

Mario hadn't been there for Luigi, just being a bit of a glory hog as he participated for all the teams for ALL the sports. He was instead in Paris at a special game tournament for football (soccer for Americans =3). Luigi didn't feel very useful.

After school, Luigi had gone home with a smile on his face. Mostly because it WASN'T ruined by the bully today. It turns out Mario was coming home today. That instantly dampened his mood. Mario always thought because he was older and taller that he was authority around the house even though they're twins.

When Luigi had gotten home it turned out that Mario had come home early. With a GOLD trophy to put on his already full trophy shelf. What appalled Luigi was that Mario had a secret stash of even more GOLD and PLATINUM trophies! When did all this happened? Luigi secretly looked at the trophies and gasped. "Professional dancer, greatest young chef?!" Luigi was sad. No sorry that was an understatement. He thought he had a chance at cooking at least but Mario was just going easy on him in those 'Cooking with Ma' sessions.

He felt the 'sensation' once more but shrugged it off. It was petty to be jealous of your own brother anyways. It always scared Luigi when he felt that as it reminded him of when he burned the house down.

Fast forward to late teenage, when Luigi had hit his growth spurt and was taller than Mario by three inches. The first thing he said to his bully was "Who's Tiny-Whiny now!? HUH?!" He received a strong punch to the stomach ultimately meaning he had been sick and went home.

But one day when the harassing just got too much it sparked some very er…. Suicidal thoughts in the teen. He was found leaning out his window much too far to be looking outside. Mario stopped him and he was then sent to counselling.

When he went back to school it got a bit too dark. Luigi had felt the 'sensation' of darkness within but it was a raging storm when he saw Tom. He decided to lead him to 'somewhere' and in return would get money. But instead here's what happened.

Luigi released all the evil and darkness brewing inside him and released what would be in SSBB known as the Negative Zone. As this was just an ordinary person though, the pressure of the zone felt like a building being released onto Tom's head. The reaction was eating away at him and Luigi sadistically smiled as he zapped the full electricity that he had mastered to use into the bully's body, searing away any remains and left ashes of what was once a person.

The worst part? Luigi enjoyed every single moment of it. Nah even worse was that a girl and her friends saw the whole thing and they came to their own conclusions. "Monster!" "Freak!" "Demon!"

They were all gone when Luigi turned to see them running and screaming. Luigi was horrified.

When he got home Mario dragged the younger brother into the room. "Luigi, I know that you killed our parents long ago." Luigi was in even more dread. "But you have now killed another?! Those girls told me what they saw and they had a phone on record thinking you were gonna get hurt." Mario's words were ice cold. "Why Luigi my brother? Why?" Luigi's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know…"

Now the brothers have grown up and are living in Brooklyn. "Hey Luigi! I just got a call from Mrs Jenkinson that her bath needs fixing." "Alright, Mario I'll get the plumbing tools."

They drove to her house. "Oh thank goodness! My bath! It's… Flooding!" Mario and Luigi nodded. They knew how to deal with this. "We'll be done before you know it!" Luigi cheerily replied. They went to her bathroom and they pulled out their plungers to unclog the drain but the bathtub suddenly started to suck them into it. "Grab on to something!" Mario shouted. "I'm looking!"

Before you know it, they got fully pulled in and down the pipe system they went. This took them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. "I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu here." Mario said as if they weren't pulled through a bath pipe into the kingdom.

An angry Koopa sped towards them. This one was four legged and it bared teeth. While Mario looked at the cute little mushrooms and picked them Luigi felt the 'sensation' again. This time however it was to protect Mario as the green shelled, small tortoise creature just hadn't any interest in him. As the Koopa stretched its neck out to bite Mario, Luigi jumped with talent he never knew he had and crushed the animal's head. Now dead, it couldn't do anything and so Luigi forcefully pulled it out the shell and shocked the dead body to a crisp and pocketed the shell, not before cleaning it of course.

Mario had seen the save and scolded his brother for killing another 'person' even though in Luigi's eyes, it was a monster. Mario said these exact harsh cold words even though his leg got saved from a nasty bite and infection. "You are a monster bro, should I even call you that? Do not EVER kill another soul." Luigi took it very seriously and asked Mario to help keep him in check and use his power only when necessary. He obliged to it.

Fast forward to today. Luigi has studied in the medical field and is healing those who are in need of assistance.

And THAT, ladies and gentlemen is my one-shot story NO sequel guys as I won't finish a story with multiple chapters. I will try to round off Red Bro Green Bro but no guarantees. Anyways, PEACE OUT! ;D


End file.
